Occupational Hazard
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: Dick encounters an occupational hazard and Wally comforts and patches him up when he gets back. Wally/Dick KF/Rob


The irony of me saying I don't get inspiration in my life, and it hits me the following morning -_- I'm serious, it actually _hit_ me. ...Well, it damaged me =( This morning, because I'm so fail, when I was stretching I pulled a leg muscle, and I required a few hours rest before I could walk without crying out in pain.

Warnings: SLASH

Disclaimer: I do not own the adorableness of KF/Rob. Nor do I own Young Justice

Occupational Hazard

When Robin limped into Mount Justice, the effect was almost instantaneous and perfectly predictable. M'gann let out a screech to alert their fellow team members that Robin was limping in blood stained and scarred. Wally then came running in, picked up Robin bridal style, not without struggle, and ran to the medical bay.

"Dude! Put me _down_, I'm _fine_!" Robin said to his best friend as he attempted to struggle out of Wally's grip; when Wally did put Robin down, it was to confine him to the medical bay bed.

"Wally!" Robin screeched as said speedster began taking apart the upper half of his costume, before running to grab an assortment of things around the medical bay. There was a large cut from Robin's right shoulder to his left side, several cuts, bruises and other physical injuries littered Robin's otherwise muscled, smooth, pale skin.

When Wally returned, he didn't look happy, "Wally...?"

"You said you were going to be more careful," Wally whispered mournfully and angrily as he dabbed rubbing alcohol onto Robin's wounds, Robin hissed when the cool substance reached his burning skin.

"Wasn't up to me, was it?" Robin quipped.

Wally took out the gauze, "sit up," he carefully, yet forcefully wrapped the gauze around the cut in Robin's chest. "Take off your pants," Wally demanded nonchalantly as he went to retrieve some more things he forgot in his rush.

"Is now the time to be coming on to me?" Robin asked playfully, eyebrows wiggling.

Wally only glared at Robin, "Take off your pants."

Robin sighed, and took off his pants and utility belt, a caring Wally wasn't as fun as the careless one, it was sweet, but less fun.

"Who were you facing this time?"

"Firefly, jet-pack malfunction" Robin gasped as he felt Wally's hand map the side of his legs and torso, "is _now_ the time to be coming on to me?"

"I'm checking for any more injuries dummy," Wally said, almost too seriously; it didn't fit him, _not at all_.

Robin smirked, he knew the perfect way to change Wally's current attitude, "I think I may have cut my lip, can you check that too?" Wally smirked, but it didn't last long, he jabbed a needle into Robin's hip.

"_OW!_ What was that for!" Robin hissed.

"Blood sample," Wally stated, his face unchanged.

Wally continued to patch up Robin, "Alright, I think you're fine now..." Wally looked over his clipboard on Robin's current medical statistics.

"You know? I always had a thing for Doctors," Robin whispered into Wally's ear, Wally shuddered.

"_Dick_, not here," Wally said crossly.

Robin didn't care, if Wally wasn't careless enough, Dick could always be careless enough for the both of them. Robin peeled off his domino mask and wrapped his arms around Wally.

Dick stared into Wally's eyes, "No one has to know," he whispered onto Wally's lips. Wally's quickened breath became very apparent on Dick's lips.

"I've told you, _no_. You're too young," Wally whispered back.

"Do you really believe that?" Dick asked as his dark blue eyes bore into Wally's emerald green ones; searching for the truth.

Wally heavily sighed, "No. But Batman will certainly skin me _alive_ if I don't," Wally replied.

Dick was taken aback, but quickly regained his composure, "Let me handle Batman," Dick said quietly as he inched closer to Wally's face again.

"I have repaired the jet-pack, Robin," Batman's gravelly, low tone pierced the air. "Moreover, why, would I need handling?"

Wally jumped back a few feet, causing Dick to fall over, he hastily grabbed his domino mask and sloppily placed it back on his face, "nothing, Batman."

"Robin, you do realise that while I am okay with you being homosexual, I do not think that Wally appreciates you _coming on to him _and _nearly naked_, no less," Batman said, silently daring either one of them to contradict him.

Wally scratched the back of his neck so quickly, he was sure he'd reach his neck muscles soon.

"Batman, we, uh -I," under Wally's glare, Robin changed his wording, "have something to ask you."

Batman raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Robin bit his lip, "May I date Kid Flash?" Robin blurted out.

"Why, are you asking me and not Kid Flash himself?" Batman said emotionlessly, but Dick could tell he was silently giving them his approval, "However, do consider this option _carefully_. There are people that when they find out there is a significant other in your life, they will try to _end_ your significant other." With that he made a grand sweeping motion and walked out of the medical bay.

Dick launched himself at Wally, linking his arms around Wally's neck, their cheeks pressed together, "hear that?! You don't have to be afraid about Batman skinning you!"

"I still don't think we should do this," Wally whispered

Dick moved his face back a few centimetres, "What do you mean 'I still don't think we should do this'! Wally! We both like each other, why not!"

"_Dick_, did you not hear what Batman said?" Dick groaned, one lecture per day please, "if we were found to be dating, not only would _villains_ be after us, but so would many anti-gay people and fan girls."

"_Wally_, we're Robin and Kid Flash. Who cares?"

"I do," Wally murmured, looking into Robin's mask, it was still lopsided; he tenderly peeled in off Dick's face.

Dick frowned, Wally didn't like that frown, "_Why_ do you care?"

Wally frowned at Dick as well, Dick also did not like that frown, "Because, I don't like seeing you hurt and if I can find a way to prevent you being hurt, then I'll jump at that chance faster than light," Wally stated.

"Wally, the only pain I feel right now is that you think we can't handle whatever is coming our way." Robin's words hit Wally harder than any villain ever had.

"I-I just don't want to let you down if you do end up being kidnapped or something like that," Wally whispered, despite the 'no' in his words, their faces were getting closer together.

"It's an occupational hazard," Dick replied, Wally smiled and Dick did too.

Wally pressed his lips onto Robin's, "wait!"

"What now?" Dick asked irritably.

"You're half-naked," Wally stated plainly, "aren't you cold?"

Dick pushed Wally onto the medic bay bed, "Maybe. If I said 'yes', would you help me warm up?" Dick winked at Wally.

"Do you want soup or something?" Wally asked obliviously, Dick rolled his eyes and moved to straddle Wally.

"I want _you_," Dick whispered into Wally's ear.

Wally's eyes widened, "Oh, I think that can be arranged."

Wally's and Dick's giggles reverberated throughout Mount Justice.

"I told you so, Kaldur," Artemis snickered as she and the Team's leader sat in the living room, having to listen Dick and Wally giggle and laugh.

"At least I do not owe you money," Kaldur said, trying very hard to be mature and ignore Robin & Wally.

"Oh, that's right, HEY CONNER! I WANT MY MONEY!" Artemis shouted at the clone.

* * *

><p>I FINALLY got inspiration~ And somehow me pulling a muscle turned into Robin getting beaten pretty badly by Firefly (plus a jet-pack malfunction) and then a make-out session with Wally. XD<p>

Review if you like~

I am currently trying my hand at an OC fic, "Doctor Fake." I would greatly appreciate it if you read and/or reviewed that fic, because it is a _lot _of firsts for me, and I'd love to know if I'm doing well or not.

If you do not want to read my OC fic, then perhaps you would like to read/review any of my other 17 romance fics? Or perhaps my 3 non-romance fics?

I am TERRIBLY sorry about how inactive I have been since school started, but I had no inspiration to write romance =(


End file.
